


Electric Concentric

by floatsodelicately



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rory got closer to one of Logan's friends while he was pursuing her? (Tiny Rory and Finn drabbles, Rory didn't get back together with Dean...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discoveries

_"Because I'm always looking up and never down,_

_Always got my smile when she's around,_

_Never thought that life could be this free,_

_She found another side of me."_

**_Electric Concentric – Dance a la Plage_ **

* * *

It has been said that woman mark their territory in many ways. Logan was staring at a few of them right now.

He had gone into Finn's bathroom after rummaging through his nightstand and discovering that his supply had run out. With a sheepish apology, he had slipped on his boxers and hurried down the hall to Finn's bathroom. He knew where he kept his and was confident that they wouldn't be required that night, since when he had left the pub with Alison, Finn was sitting at the bar with Reporter Girl, who Logan knew from experience, would not be putting out.

He was surprised to find only a few left, remembering that Finn had picked up the box of condoms last time they went to the store. 9? He's gone through _9_ in five days? When the hell did this happen? In his confusion, Logan knocked the box from the shelf and only then did he see what was behind it.

 _Tampons_? So not only is Finn having sex with some mystery girl, he's also _not_ having sex with her? How long had this been going on? And looking around Finn's messy bathroom, it is the same girl, since girls don't tend to leave bobby pins and hair ties on counters they don't use often, they don't have a Minnie Mouse toothbrush and a _popcorn exfoliating facial scrub_ stored in bathrooms at random guys apartments and Finn doesn't use 5 different flavours of lip balm...or maybe he does, that actually wouldn't be too surprising.

He heard the sounds of the apartment door opening and stepped out of the bathroom, condom and lip balm in hand. The men looked at each other in confusion.

"What are you planning on doing to that lip balm, mate?" Finn questioned.

"What?"

"I mean, I like Dr. Pepper as much as the next person but I don't think it's possible to-"

"I'm not trying to screw your Chapstick!"

"Good, 'cos it's not mine and I don't want to have to tell its owner that it's been lost in some kind of weird-"

"Who's is it?"

"I- uh- um"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Logan asked.

"I-I...yeah, I do," Finn answered, uncharacteristically shy as he smiled at the rescued lip balm he now held.

Logan shifted uncomfortably, in the time that they had known each other, neither he nor Finn, or Colin for that matter, had had a girlfriend. Sure there had been girls, but never a girlfriend, that implied it was something serious, as did the sappy look on Finns face.

"That's great, man. I've uh, gotta go," he said, gesturing back to his bedroom. Finn nodded and they set off to their respective rooms. "Hey," Logan called before he shut the door. "You bringing her to the bar tomorrow? We can meet her..."

"Yeah, sure," Finn answered.

The doors slammed shut.

"Because that won't be awkward at all," he muttered into the empty room as he fumbled in his pockets for his phone and dialed. "Uh, hey Rore, change of plans for tomorrow..."


	2. Beginnings

_**4 Months Earlier** _

* * *

"Nuh uh, _you_ can't cut me off! You've had more than I have!"

"Ah but I know how to handle it, love. You're two drinks away from pulling a Coyote Ugly."

Rory hummed, "This bar's probably wide enough to dance on…"

"And you've got your handsome, charming, handsome Aussie right here," Finn laughed.

"You said 'handsome' twice."

"Yeah but look at me," he gestured. "I think it begs repeating."

Rory rolled her eyes and sank back down onto her stool, resting her head on his shoulder. "Where's Blondie?"

"Blon-? You mean Logan?" Finn laughed. "Dunno, he was around here somewhere earlier."

"Finnie, will you save me?" she pouted.

"I don't think you need much saving, _Ace_ -"

"Argh! Stop it!"

"Just give in, or smack him, or… _or_ tell him you're a lesbian...that last one might work best, come on, let's go find a girl and I'll be a witness to your foray into the ways of Sapphic love!"

"Finn!"

"I know," Finn teased with a sigh, "but it must be done and this is a sacrifice that I'm willing to make for you."

"I'm not a lesbian."

"Not yet" he wagged his finger at her.

"Finn! Can't you just get him interested in someone else?"

"Not much I can do about it, love. How about her? She's cute, blonde though, is that a deal breaker? What's your type? Not blondes, gingers? Or are you into-"

"Brunettes."

"Brunettes?"

"'ppar'ntly," Rory slurred.

"Ok, I think you might need some coffee," Finn told her, looking around her for her jacket.

"LUKE!"

"What? Who's Luke?"

"Luke's coffee is the best!"

"Is he one of your brunettes?" he teased.

Rory nodded seriously, "Yes. I think. He always wears a hat though. Unless someone dies, then he takes his hat off for the funeral."

"That's great, put this on."

"Hey that's my coat," Rory mumbled and allowed Finn to pull her jacket on her. "Oh, am I going home?"

"I think that's best, love. I'll walk you back to your apartment."

Rory allowed herself to be ushered out of the bar before spinning around excitedly. "Will Luke be there?"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Rory arrived at her lecture early the next morning, armed with the strongest coffee she could find and a frown, she took her seat and laid her head on the desk. The aspirin was slowly starting to take the edge off of her headache, she barely flinched at the screech of the doors opening as other students filtered in.

 

"Pssst!" she felt a poke at her side.

 

"No," she grumbled, not lifting her head up.

 

"Snory Gilmore, wake up!" the voice whispered.

 

Her head snapped up at the name. No. Too fast. So it looks like there'll be no sudden movements today for this girl. "I don't snore."

 

"Maybe not, but you fell asleep and it works with your name...Snory Gilmore," Finn teased.

 

"I wasn't asleep, I was just resting my eyes a little bit," Rory replied defensively.

 

“So that isn’t drool on your mouth?”

 

“No, of course not,” she mumbled, touching her mouth to find there was definitely no drool, but Finn looked happy with himself. “What are you doing here? You aren’t in this class…”

 

“Actually,” he said, pulling a jotter from his pocket and stealing her pen. “I _am_ in this class.”

 

“I haven’t seen you in here before.”

 

“It’s nine am and we’re in a lecture about-“ he looked over to where the professor was setting up, “-the relationship between Romantic literature and the Gothic…why would I willingly be here?”

 

“But you are willingly here,” Rory quirked an eyebrow and sipped at her cooling coffee.

 

“You might say willingly, I might say badgered by emails from the professor who is somehow in cahoots with my aunt to pester my mum into guilting me - all the way from Melbourne, might I add -  into coming to a _nine am lecture on Romantic literature,_ ” he whispered.

 

“Cahoots?”

 

“Yep. They’re cahooting. Anyway, what’s all this about?” Finn asked as he took a handout and passed the stack to Rory.

 

“I’m guessing you didn’t do the read…” she trailed off at his smirk. “Who am I kidding?” Then Rory smiled, “Actually you might be interested in this class, this week at least. Wait, why _are_ you in this class?”

 

“I needed the credits and it had spaces left, it was this or Russian literature and I’ll take poems over five million page names any day. And why would I be interested in this week?” he flipped the page and his eyes widened. “ _What sort of classes are you taking?_ And to think, we all thought you were so sweet and innocent-“

 

“You are not gonna gossip about this with _anyone_ ,” she said pointedly.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell _Blondie,_ ” Rory ducked her head as she remembered a snippet of last night’s conversation. 

 

The professor called the classes attention to the front of the room to begin the lecture and Rory found herself grateful for the reprieve. She didn’t know how she felt about Finn. It was easy to talk to him without the near constant presence of Logan, the one who so clearly wanted more from her than she was willing to give. It was like talking to Jess again, as weird as that seemed. Maybe more like Jess before they started dating, post-crash but pre-wedding, when he drove her crazy but in the best way.

 

What did that say about Finn?

 

“Now to contrast Burke’s _Philosophical Enquiry_ with de Sade’s _Philosophy in the Bedroom…”_

 

Rory shook her hair forward to hide her blush when she caught Finn’s whisper:

 

_“Naughty Gilmore.”_


End file.
